Akkarin and Sonea at night
by AkkBMT
Summary: When Sonea got the news that Rothen was "dead", Akkarin and Sonea enjoyed their night a little, while nobody was watching...


**A/N: Heeeeeeeey! Soo, I think that the book could have had some... Hot parts. But, as Trudi didn't write them, I will, because I think that Akkarin and Sonea's lovemaking must have been quite nice, you know, just because Akkarin is there. So, this one-shot is when Sonea got the news that Rothen was "dead". Please Review!**

Akkarin guided Sonea to the bed and gently made her sit there. He kissed her head and caressed her cheek before getting out of the room. While she was alone, she kept staring at the blank wall with a blank face, tears still rolling down her cheek.

It didn't matter that she was crying. She wouldn't move. She wouldn't speak. She would just cry and let things heppen. Rothen was dead, what else mattered in the world?

Suddenly the answer came. It came by the door, walking with strong steps, a solidary look in his eyes.

His eyes. So dark, so beutiful.

Akkarin.

He sat by her side and hugged her with one arm.

"It will be fine. I promise."

She cleaned a tear.

"Maybe. I don't know. I just don't have time to think of it now. The war will be in two days. I don't have time for a normal grief."

She heard Akkarin sighing. _He must think I am stupid, just because I want to griev_, she thought. _Well, maybe I AM stupid. There's a war to come and I am worrying about my sadness?_ She sighed. He touched her chin and made her look at him.

"I'll make it up to you. After all of this, I'll make it up to you."

Sonea nodded and laid in the bed. Akkarin laid by her side and extinguished his globe of light.

It didn't take long for Sonea to drag herself towards Akkarin and rest her head against his chest.

"He shouldn't have died" she said with a shaking voice "It's unfair. Simply UNFAIR!"

"Shhh! "murmured Akkarin, caressing her cheek "Shouting like this, you will wake Ceryni up."

"I don't care, Akkarin. I don't..."

"You should sleep."

His voice was as gentle and soft as pacifcs waves in the Tanjin Sea. But for Sonea, it didn't matter, as she was like a storm.

"Shit, Akkarin, I CAN'T sleep!"

Although her voice sounded angry, Akkarin knew that she was shouting like that to hide the pain.

He slided on the bed, and suddenly he was on the top of her, kissing her fiercely.

Sonea was taken aback by that. She wasn't expecting that action. Surprised, she broked the contact with her lover and looked at him questioningly. Akkarin sighed and started rolling back to her side, when an arm stopped his way.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Well, you don't want it, so I was about to go to sleep."

Sonea grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, so their noses were touching.

"And who... said... I... don't... want it?"

Each pause was marked by a sensual kiss on Akkarin's neck. He grabbed her waist and pulled her even closer.

While kissing him, Sonea pulled his shirt and pleased herself by touching all his chest. Looking at his eyes she helped Akkarin take off her shirt and her pants. Looking at the two black deep orbs around his pupils, Sonea realized he was staring at her body, delighted. With her legs, she took off his pants and was surprised with the big size of his manhood.

The taste of his tongue in Sonea's mouth made her shiver. The softness of his hands playing down her body drove her crazy. The pulse betwen her legs was strong and Akkarin realized that.

His hand slipped to the inner part of her tights and she moaned slightly. Sonea throwed her head back a little and parted their lips. She filled his neck with kisses, while caressing his bare chest with her hands.

She was going back to his mouth when something suddenly stopped her: Akkarin's fingers caressing between her legs. Her moans became louder while his fingers played freely in places wich no-one else has ever touched.

She was a little dizzy with all his touch, so she just realized what was happening exactly when she felt Akkarin's hot lips against her neck. Deliciously hot, she corrected.

The pulse betwen Sonea's legs was now a constant pain and when her lover started massaging her breasts, she breathed heavily, throwing some of Akkarin's hair to the air.

Akkarin sighed with pleasure and went back to his lover's mouth. Sonea answered hungrily, scretching his back and moving her legs, feeling his on hers, causing shivers on both of them. He moaned when her left knee touched his aroused manhood. A second later, Akkarin gave his retribution: he penetrated her, causing uncontrolable and delicious shivers, uncontrolable and delicious moans.

"Akkarin!" Sonea screamed, when he rotated his hips and she had a break for air, but she could barely finish her scream, because her lover's mouth went back to hers and a few seconds later to her breasts.

After sucking into both of her breasts, Akkarin looked at her eyes and said:

"Let's enjoy it, huh? The war is coming, so we have to enjoy it."

With that he began thrusting strongly into Sonea, taking very loud moans from her. Realizing that she had blushed slightly and wasn't looking in his eyes, he stopped his thrusts and caressed her cheeks.

"Look at me, Sonea. Look at me. Yes, that's better." he took a strand of her hair and put it behind her ear. "We should sleep..."

" We should enjoy while we can" Sonea was surprised by the determination in her voice. Akkarin was trying to hide, but she had seen the disappointment on his face. He wanted that and she wanted to please him. _Only him?_, she thought. _I am sure this will bring as much pleasure for me too. And I WANT it. I was just a little overwhelmed. _"Come on, Akkarin. Give me what you want."

The smile on his face was impossible not to see. He began thrusting again and then licking her ear loabs. He kissed her mouth and Sonea was more then just delighted when his fingers started caressing her whole body, making it tingle.

His mouth opened and she felt his tongue caressing her teeth and the inside of her cheeks. Sonea realized just now that he was tasting like wine. A strong wine. At that moment she only wanted to have a bath of that wine while still making love with Akkarin.

Their movements were matching and their skin, caressing each other frantically, were causing shivers of excitment.

Sonea began rustling her breasts on his chest and her nipples were caressing his own. It seems that the simple careness of her soft skin left him on the edge and he relesed his hot seed inside her, while Sonea had already come a few time ago.

He was thrusting very hard now and Sonea was screaming his name. His manhood was thick inside her and she could feel every inch of it against every inch of her inner body. She threw her legs around Akkarin's waist and pressed him, making him go deeper and faster and harder.

And, indeed, he thrusted harder.

"Ahhh! Ahhhhh!"

That was delicious. His cock, thrusting and rotating, thrusting and rotating. That was no way she could ever forget that gorgeous feeling. And she was feeling it right inside her. Inside her! And Akkarin was making her feel like that. Simply delicious.

Her thoughts were interrupted by another very, very hard thrust, wich made Akkarin moan loud and Sonea, scream. That thrust made her come for the seconde time.

A few seconds later they were tired and Akkarin fell to her side, breathing heavily.

After a while, Sonea turned, with her stomach to the bed and said to him:

"He is really dead. It's really over."

"Hey" he said, caressing her jaw line and her lips with her fingers. "It's not over yet. We still have the war to focus on. And after that, I promise that I will let you cry on my lap as many nights as you need."

He let his arms fall to his side and Sonea realized that, while she was talking about Rothen, Akkarin's attention was somewhere else.

"What are you staring at, Akkarin?"

He focused back on her face.

"Hmm? Ah, nothing."

Sonea dropped her eyes, only to realize that he was looking intently at her breasts. When she turned back to him, he was with that now-familiar half-smile.

With that, she decided to play the hard one.

"What do think you were doing? You have no power over my body!" With that she turned her back to him, smiling faintly.

She heard Akkarin saying:

"I don't have what?"

" Power over my body."

" Let's see it."

Before Sonea could even answer, her lover's hand was running down her body, causing her skin to tickle. When the tips od his fingers were caressing her tights, she was hoping that he would continue, despite her face, that showed lack of interest.

All of a sudden, his fingers were between her legs, pressing slightly.

"Akkarin..." she started.

As he continued, Sonea rested her back on his chest and let him do that delicious thing he was doing. When the tips of his fingers got into her wet entrance, he stopped.

"Sonea..."

"Shhh!" she turned to him, causing his fingers to caress more her inside. "Come on, Akkarin."

"Only if you do one thing."

"Whatever you want."

With his free arm he took her hands and put them behind her head, a position that acentuated her breasts. Once more, he stared delighted at her body. He took a deep breath, lowed down his body, started sucking into her breasts and, finally, inserted his fingers deeper in her.

Her moans were loud and when she made a movement with her breasts and her her nipples brushed his teeth he groaned.

When his fingers couldn't go deeper, he started rotating them, almost making her come.

Almost.

His lips went to her mouth and abruptly she stopped and said under her breath:

"More"

He made a noise that could have been a laugh if it wasn't for his heavy breath.

"More? My fingers are long but not that much." with that he made a thrust with his fingers, just to compensate.

She moaned and said:

"Well, you have more fingers."

He grinned and she grinned back, pulling him, so she could kiss his neck. But when his third finger got inside her she stopped to moan and Akkarin was moaning too. When his fingers were as far as they could go, he started rotating and thrusting them at the same time as kissing Sonea's lower abdomen _and_ massaging her breasts.

And then she had her third orgasm.

Akkarin's hands got completly wet because of her juices. His fingers made the way out of Sonea and he hels his hand up so then they both could see how it was, but Sonea was still relesing, with her mind a little absent. When she stopped, she looked at Akkarin, who was smiling at her. With his wet hand he draw circles on his lover's skin, leaving traces of her juices.

Soon after, he held her hips and started kissing the traces. Sonea moaned and Akkarin bagan wanting to relese again. His aroused manhood was eager to let go of his semen.

And, damm she tasted _so_ good.

Her juices were really good and along with the taste of her skin... It was driving him mad.

Suddenly Sonea felt something hot against her foot. She looked down and saw something white. _Akkarin's semen_, she thought.

He went back to a normal laid down position and pulled Sonea over him, stradling him.

His tough manhood was right in front of her, relesing his semen on her stomach. He was with his eyes closed and his arms wide open.

Sonea smiled to herself._ I'm sure he would like a little more._ With that, she started caressing his penis. He moaned very loud and Sonea put more pressure on her touch. He gritted his teeth and moaned between them. His semen was all over her hand and when his hand started running slowly down her tights and between her legs, he relesed even more.

When he finally stopped, Sonea laid down his side and put her head on his chest.

"Sleep, Sonea." said Akkarin "We have already taken time of our sleep."

"Don't say that now, Akkarin. Don't say that now."

And together they laughed and fell asleep.

**A/N: So what do you think? Leave some reviews, si then maybe I van wrute more oof this kind...**


End file.
